Sensors are used in a wide range of applications and are adapted to measure a wide variety of quantities. Many sensors can determine a desired quantity using a displacement measurement, such as a position sensor, a strain gage, a load cell, an accelerometer, an inertial measurement unit, a pressure gage, etc.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.